Ser Das Trevas
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Crossover de gw com cdz.


Ser das Trevas

Fanfic por Leona EBM   
- Ikki você viu meus livros? – Shun perguntou enquanto colocava  
um pedaço de pão na boca.  
- Não estão em cima da cama?- Ikki parou de ler seu livro.  
- Droga eu estou atrasado...e justo para meu primeiro dia de  
aula- Shun subiu as escadas correndo, para pegar seus livros em cima  
da cama.  
- Tchau!- Shun sai, que nem um furacão direto pra escola.  
- Que pressa!- Ikki voltou a ler seu livro.  
  
- Duo anda logo...estamos atrasados!- Heero já estava impaciente  
com a sua demora.  
- Calma aí Hee-chan! – Duo pegou sua mochila, e entrou no carro.  
  
- Por que a demora?- Heero perguntou já ligando o carro.  
- Eu tava vendo o final do filme!- Duo diz com a maior  
tranqüilidade.  
- Por isso! Duo seja mais responsável!- Heero pisou fundo e foi  
direto pra escola. Eles haviam recebido uma missão, e tinham que se  
disfarçar de estudantes.  
  
No corredor da escola Duo bate com tudo em um garoto.  
- Me desculpe!- Duo diz ao garoto com os cabelos esverdeados.  
- Não fui eu que não te vi!- O garoto se levanta com a ajuda de  
Duo.  
- Qual é seu nome? – Duo perguntou.  
- Shun..e o seu?  
- Eu sou Duo e esse é....- Duo olhou para trás e Heero não  
estava lá.  
- Esse quem?- Shun perguntou curioso ao não ver ninguém.  
- Bom não importa!- Duo começa a andar até sua classe  
acompanhado de Shun.  
- Eu estou no 1° C e você? – Shun pergunta.  
- Eu também.  
Os dois entram na classe, e levam uma bronca do professor, Duo avista  
Heero sentado na última carteira, e vai até ele.  
- Ei Duo senta aqui!- Shun mostrou para Duo dois lugares.  
Duo ficou parado, não sabia se sentava com Shun ou Heero.  
- Senhor Maxwell, gostaria de se sentar!- O professor disse  
irritado, já que ele atrapalhara sua aula.  
- Vem logo!- Shun puxou Duo pelo braço.  
A aula ocorreu sem problemas, Duo ficou se perguntando se Heero ficara  
bravo com ele. O sinal tocou era aula de esgrima.  
- Cada um pega um par!- O professor de esgrima pediu. O  
professor era um chinês, e lembrava muito WuFei.  
Na hora em que Heero ia fazer par com Duo, Shun puxa Duo para ser seu  
par.  
- Faz comigo Duo?- Shun perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso nos  
lábios.  
Duo olhou para Heero, que ficou irritado.- Tudo bem!- Duo diz fazendo uma  
cara de tédio para Heero, que se segurou para não rir da cara que Duo  
fez.  
- Duo olha aquele cara!- Shun apontou para Heero.  
- O que tem?  
- Olha como ele luta...e ele está com o professor- Shun estava  
com a boca aberta.  
- É o Heero é bom nesses tipos de coisa!- Duo sorri.  
- Você o conhece?- Shun perguntou, enquanto atacava Duo, que se  
defendia muito bem.  
- Moramos juntos!- Duo diz enquanto começava a contra atacar.  
- COMO ASSIM?- Shun perguntou assustado.  
- Nós somos em 5 garotos, moramos juntos em uma casa!- Duo disse  
derrubando Shun no chão.  
- Cheque mate!- Duo da um sorriso vitorioso.  
- Mas você não tem que dizer tu...- Antes de Shun terminar o  
professor manda Duo lutar contra Heero.  
- Vocês dois lutam muito bem, agora vamos ver quem é o melhor!-  
O professor diz colocando a mão no ombro de Duo.  
- Heero pega leve!- Duo pede se posicionando.  
- ....- Heero da um sorriso e começa a atacar, depois de um  
tempo Heero derruba Duo no chão.  
- Muito bem! Subam para o vestiário- o Professor diz enquanto  
recolhia as espadas do chão.  
- Duo você luta muito bem!- Shun ficava o elogiando.  
Eles tiveram mais 2 aulas e foram para o intervalo.  
- Duo eu vou investigar no computador da diretoria, e você me da  
cobertura!- Heero e Duo subiam até a diretoria, bem escondidos.  
- Vai logo Heero!- Duo ficou de vigia na porta enquanto Heero  
entrava na rede da escola.  
- DUO!-Shun vê Duo e vai correndo em sua direção.  
- SHUN! – Ao dizer isso Heero pára de mexer no computador e pula  
pela janela, até o terraço.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Shun perguntou curioso.  
- Nada eu só estou conhecendo a escola!- Duo disse descendo as  
escadas para o terraço.  
- Vamos lanchar juntos?- Shun perguntou a Duo, que estava  
procurando Heero.  
- Duo?Duo? Duo você está me ouvindo?- Ele perguntou irritado.  
- Ah? Ah! Sim me encontra no refeitório!- Duo disse ao encontrar  
Heero.  
- Certo!- Shun vai correndo ao refeitório.  
- Heero tudo bem? – Duo tocou seu rosto.  
- Droga! Eu não consegui nada!- Heero se senta de baixo da  
árvore.  
- É aquele garoto não sai do meu pé!- Duo bufa e se senta ao  
lado de Heero.  
- Você acha que ele sabe alguma coisa?- Heero encara Duo serio.  
- Não...eu acho que não!- Duo se aproxima e da um beijo em  
Heero, que correspondeu com ferocidade.  
- Que demora do Duo!- Shun foi até o terraço onde deixara Duo, e  
o encontra beijando Heero.  
- Eu não acredito que o Duo e...são e.....eu não acredito... ele  
é tão...são tão diferentes um do outro que....ai meu deus agora eu  
entendo!- Shun não conseguia parar de ver aquela cena, Heero puxava  
Duo pela cintura, e Duo beijava a linha de seu pescoço.  
- O que fazer? Já sei!-Shun se afasta e pisa em um galho seco.  
- DUO? DUO? – Shun começou a gritar, para que eles saíssem  
daquela posição.  
- É o shun!- Duo logo se desfaz do abraço de Heero se pondo de  
pé.  
- Eu to aqui!- Duo o chama.  
- Ahhhh...Duo vo..vo...você não vai lanchar...comigo!- Ele não  
parava de gaguejar, não depois do que vira.  
- Vamos sim! A gente se vê!- Duo olha para Heero, que ficou  
olhando Shun com uma raiva assassina.  
- O seu na...amigo não gosta muito de mim!- Shun comenta  
enquanto lanchava com Duo de baixo de uma árvore.  
Duo não era idiota ele percebeu que Shun ia dizer "namorado".  
- Namorado?- Duo pergunta serio.  
- Ah? – Se faz de desentendido, mas isso não colou.  
- Você nos viu!- Duo fica bem serio.  
- Eu? Vi o que? – Shun estava suando.  
- Eu sei que, e você também sabe!- Duo encara aqueles olhos  
azuis.  
- Ta eu vi!- Shun diz desabafando.  
- E agora?- Duo cruza os braços.  
- E agora o que?  
- Não vai contar para ninguém? – Duo tinha que fazer Shun  
prometer não falar nada, ou Heero o cala com um tiro no meio da testa.  
  
- Duo eu também tenho um namorado!- Shun diz envergonhado.  
- O QUE?- Duo foi pego de surpresa.  
- Ele se chama Hyoga, e agora ele está na Sibéria, mas ele vai  
voltar dentro de 2 dias- Shun ainda estava envergonhado, e Duo com o  
queixo no chão.  
- Bom...então você na...  
- Claro que não nós somos amigos Duo!- Shun pega na sua mão e  
sorri.  
- Mas o Heero não pode saber que você sabe!- Duo pede  
preocupado.  
- Por que?  
- Por favor Shun, você não sabe de nada!- Duo olhou com medo  
para o amigo.  
- Tudo bem!- Shun diz meio receoso, ali tinha coisa.  
  
3 Dias depois.  
- Hyoga!- Shun pula no pescoço de Hyoga, que acabara de chegar  
de viagem.  
- Bom dia pra você também Shun!- Hyoga disse sarcástico tentando  
manter o equilíbrio com Shun agarrado no seu pescoço.  
- E me conta, como foi lá? – Shun fez um café, agora estavam na  
cozinha conversando.  
- Foi tudo ótimo, e você?  
- Eu fui pra escola, fiz um amigo novo!- Shun colocou o café na  
xícara de Hyoga.  
- Que amigo?- Hyoga começa a tomar seu café.  
- Ele se chama Duo e.....- Shun contou tudo sobre Duo e Heero.  
- Nossa! Então ele te pediu pra não contar pro outro que voc  
sabe a verdade?- Hyoga estava achando estranho esses caras que Shun  
conheceu.  
- É – ele fica pensativo e depois de um bom tempo volta a falar-  
Você acha que Heero é um cara mau?  
- Eu não sei, mas segunda eu vou pra escola e aí descobriremos!  
  
- Duo, se aquele cara voltar a nos perturbar, eu o mato!- Heero  
discutia com Duo.  
- O Shun não vai mais no atrapalhar!- Duo queria tirar a idéia  
desastrosa da cabeça de Heero.  
- Ele pode ser um agente da OZ!- Heero fica de frente para Duo.  
- Heero ele é gente boa e...- Heero interrompe com um tapa.  
- Eu não sei que tipo de relacionamento você está tendo com ele,  
mas eu não gosto de ser enganado, então, ou se livra dele, ou eu mesmo  
me livro.- Heero deixa Duo na sala com os olhos rasos d' água.  
- Ai – Duo põe a mão no rosto vermelho do tapa.  
  
Segunda-feira.  
- Bom dia Duo – Shun vem correndo em sua direção.  
- Bom dia- Duo olha curioso para o cara loiro do seu lado.  
- Esse é o Hyoga!- Shun abre um belo sorriso.  
- Oi tudo bem? – Hyoga o cumprimenta.  
- Tudo!- Duo sorri.  
- Duo?- Shun toca o rosto de Duo, que estava vermelho.  
- O que?- Duo ficou incomodado com a aproximação do amigo, e  
Heero estava observando-o, o que Heero ia pensar?  
- Duo o que é esse vermelhão?- Shun pergunta preocupado.  
- Eu bati na porta do quarto!- Duo disse com um sorrisinho  
amarelo, mas Shun e Hyoga não acreditaram.  
- Mas tem marcas de dedos!- Hyoga diz.  
- É melhor entrarmos!- Duo se vira e vai correndo para classe.  
- Você acha que ele bateu em Duo? – Shun pergunta ao seu  
namorado.  
- Eu não conheci esse cara ainda!- Hyoga caminha até a classe.  
- Bom dia classe, hoje nós temos um novo aluno, seu nome   
Alexei Hyoga- A professora apresentou Hyoga para classe.  
  
No intervalo.  
- Duo onde está Heero? –Shun queria que Hyoga o conhecesse.  
- Ele está ali de baixo da arvora!- Duo aponta para Heero.  
- Vamos lá então!- Shun disse.  
- Pra que?- Duo perguntou preocupado.  
- Eu quero que Hyoga o conheça!- eles se dirigem a Heero.  
Heero os olha confuso, e depois olha para Duo.  
- Oi tudo bem?- Heero estende a mão.  
- Heero, esse é Hyoga!- Duo da um sorriso.  
- ....- Heero se levanta e vai embora, sem dizer nada, mas antes  
deu um olhar mortal para Duo.  
- Ele não está em seus dias!- Duo corre em direção a Heero.  
- Viu como ele olhou para Duo?- Shun comenta.  
- Vi! Esse cara é um animal!- Hyoga não gostou nem um pouco de  
Heero.  
  
- Duo agora vem outro!- Heero encosta Duo na parede e o cerca  
com os braços.  
- Eu não sei Heero- Duo disse irritado.  
- Quem são eles?!- Heero encara Duo serio.  
- Eles são dois amigos que estudam nessa escola, e querem ter  
amizade com nós, mas como você é o soldado perfeito, não quer ter  
amizade com ninguém!- Duo fica bravo.  
- Duo, eles podem ser o inimigo, eu não quero que nada te  
aconteça!- Heero fica angustiado.  
- Heero eu....  
- Eu quase te perdi uma vez, e não quero que isso aconteça  
novamente!- Heero lhe da um beijo.  
- E a missão?- Duo pergunta. – Quem será o professor, que é um  
agente da OZ?  
- Eu acho que é o professor Paulo de artes.-Heero comenta.  
- Eu também!- Duo olha Heero serio.  
Eles sobem para classe de artes para espionar o professor.  
- Mas aquele cara trabalha para OZ- Duo vê um soldado da OZ  
entregando um pacote para o professor.  
- Vamos agir!- Heero saca sua arma e entra na sala, Duo vai at  
os dois e pega o pacote.  
- Sem gracinhas!- Heero puxa o gatilho quando o professor  
resistiu em dar o pacote a Duo.  
- Quem são vocês?- o professor perguntou.  
- Não interessa!- Duo abre o pacote e vê uma bomba com a  
capacidade de destruir uma colônia.  
- Aonde vocês iam usar isso?- Heero pergunta.  
- Não diremos!- o Professor se manifesta.  
- Ah! Não- Duo deu um soco no estomago do professor.  
- Ta bom..nós íamos destruir a colônia L1!  
- Seu cretino- Heero atira e mata os dois.  
Shun e Hyoga viram tudo, eles estavam subindo para classe e viram os  
dois.  
- Eu não acredito Hyoga!- Shun comenta.  
- Que amigos em Shun!- Hyoga da um passo para trás, mas tropeça  
em um vaso de planta.  
- Heero?- Duo vira preocupado para Heero.  
- Eu ouvi Duo- Heero sai da sala e encontra Shun e Hyoga.  
- Vocês viram?- Duo estava atrás de Heero.  
- Quem são vocês?- Hyoga se levanta e encara Heero, que estava  
com a arma apontada para ele.  
- Heero, você não pode mata-los!- Duo põe a mão na mão de Heero,  
tentando abaixa-la.  
- Eles nos viram, e agora eles tem que pagar!- Heero empurra Duo  
e atira.  
Mas Hyoga desviou do tiro, o que deixou os dois de assustados.  
- Como fez isso?- Duo se levanta do chão.  
- Me digam quem são vocês?- Shun pergunta serio.  
- Como fez isso?- Heero se recompõe e começa a atirar em Shun e  
Hyoga.  
- Eu não acredito!- Duo estava paralisado.  
- Eu não estou conseguindo me mexer!- Heero ficou com o corpo  
paralisado.  
- Agora me diga quem são vocês?- Hyoga se aproxima de Heero.  
- Nunca!- Heero tentava se mexer, mas estava congelado.  
- Duo quem é você? confie em mim!- Shun se aproximou de Duo, que  
também estava paralisado.  
- Nós somos pilotos gundans, e nossa missão era resgatar uma  
bomba que iria destruir umas das colônias.- Duo desabafa.  
- Eu..eu..não acredito que vocês são os pilotos Gundans!- Hyoga  
disse surpreso.  
- E quem são vocês?- Heero disse irritado.  
- Nós somos os cavaleiros de Athena.- Shun diz.  
- O que é isso?- Duo pergunta curioso.  
- Isso é........- Depois de tudo esclarecido.  
  
- Nossa que armadura legal!- Duo pegou a armadura de Andrômeda.  
- Duo eu posso ver seu gundam? – Shun pediu.  
- Pode sim!  
Heero estava na sala conversando com Hyoga, Seya, Ikki e Shiryu.  
- Então suas missões são proteger o mundo das forças das trevas?-  
Heero não acreditava nesse mundo de magia.  
- Nossa deve ser super legal, pilotar aquelas máquinas!- Seya  
disse todo entusiasmado.  
- Hei o Duo vai me levar pra dar uma volta com seu gundam!- Ao  
dizer isso Seya pulou do sofá.  
- Eu também quero!- Seya fez uma cara de criança.  
- Tudo bem!- Duo diz rindo- Quando vocês querem ir?  
- AGORA- Os dois disseram.  
- Bom agora não vai dar, que tal amanha?  
- Duo temos que ir!- Heero se levanta do sofá.  
- Bom até amanha!- Duo entra no carro.  
- Eu não acredito que eu vou andar naquelas máquinas!- Seya  
entra pulando em casa.  
  
No dia seguinte.  
- Duo você tem certeza que vai levar eles no seu gundam?- Quatre  
pergunta.  
- Qual o problema?- Duo arrumava seu gundam, colocou mais um  
banco.  
- É que, se aparecer um inimigo?- Quatre se sentou no chão, e  
ficou olhando a expressão preocupada de Duo.  
- Mas isso não vai acontecer!- Duo sorri, e ouve a campanhia  
tocar.  
- Pois não!- Trowa atente, e vê 5 rapazes, um não parava de  
falar e pular, lembrava um pouco Duo.  
- O Duo está?- Shun perguntou.  
- Então são vocês que vão andar no gundam!- Trowa os convida  
para entrar.  
Todos se sentam na sala, Quatre os cumprimenta e começa a conversar com  
os cavaleiros de Athena.  
- Verdade?- Quatre estava impressionado com as histórias que  
eles contavam.  
- E aí a armadura de sagitário veio e.....- Antes de Seya  
terminar a longa História, Duo desce as escadas.  
- Prontinho, quem vai ser o primeiro?  
- Eu!- Seya pula do sofá e vai na direção de Duo- Vamos logo!-  
Ele começa a puxar Duo para cima.  
- Calma aí!- Duo consegue se segurar- Primeiro você tem que  
vestir essa roupa.- Duo estende um sacola, e Seya a pega.  
- Que roupinha maneira!- Seya foi no banheiro e vestiu a roupa  
espacial.  
- Pronto?- Duo já estava vestido.  
- Nossa como você se vestiu tão rápido?- Seya estava de boca  
aberta, além da roupa ser super apertada, Seya quase destruiu o  
banheiro tentando coloca-la.  
- Eu sempre estou vestindo isso!- Duo sorri, e Seya se encanta  
com o sorriso de Duo.  
- Vamos?- Duo sobe as escadas que dava para a garagem onde se  
encontrava seu Deathscythe.  
- Vamos também?- Quatre perguntas para os outros que ficaram na  
sala.  
- Eu quero ver a cara do Seya!- Shun se levanta e o segue, logo  
todos se levantam e vão junto com Shun.  
Chegando no local Seya fica encantado com o gundam.  
- Nossa! Duo ele é incrível!- Seya não via a hora de pilota-lo.-  
Eu vou pilotar isso?  
- Espera aí eu vou pilota-lo!- Duo não ia deixar seu precioso  
Deathscythe nas mãos daquele lunático.  
- Bom pelo menos eu vou andar nele!- Seya já ia pular dentro do  
gundam.- Por onde eu entro?  
- Calma eu já abro ele!- Duo estava se divertindo com Seya, ele  
falava alto, era brincalhão e alegre.  
Duo apertou o botão e o gundam se abriu.  
- Seya!- Shiryu olha espantado para o gundam a sua frente.  
- Não é lindo?- Seya pula dentro do gundam.  
- Sente ali!- Duo aponta um banco pequenininho.  
- Mas pra que esse banco pequeno?- Seya olhou o desconforto do  
lugar.  
- Bom pra começar os Gundans só tem um banco, e eu que pus esse  
aí pra vocês!- Duo estava achando aquele cara reclamão de mais pro seu  
gosto.  
- Seya! Por favor para de ser mal agradecido!- Hyoga o  
repreende.  
- Ta certo, desculpa!- Seya olha para Duo que lhe dá um lindo  
sorriso.  
Seya ficou encantado com Duo ele era que nem ele brincalhão e falador, e  
também ele era muito bonito, nunca vira um rapaz tão bonito e sensual  
como ele.  
- Seya? Seya? – Duo o chamava mas ele estava perdido em seus  
pensamentos.  
- Ah? Há ta!- Seya entra no Gundam e Duo sobe logo atrás, Heero  
chega e fica olhando.  
- Lá vem aquele cara invocado!- Hyoga comenta baixinho com os  
outros.  
- Hyoga ele só é um pouco ciumento, só isso!- Shun disse  
tentando amenizar as coisas.  
- Assassino, chato, briguento, invocado, frio...-Hyoga  
comentava.  
Trowa ouvi e não gosta nada, ele fica perto de Heero que estava bem longe  
deles.  
- Não gostei dele!- Heero comenta com Trowa.  
- Eu também não, é verdade que eles tem poderes?- Trowa pergunta  
curioso.  
- Sim, eu não consegui fazer nada diante daqueles poderes- Heero  
se sente humilhado, já que gostaria de meter tiros na cabeça de cada  
um deles, mas uma bala não iria mata-los e muito menos feri-los.  
Duo sai com seu gundam. Seya ficou maravilhado como o espaço, ele não  
parava de falar, chegava até falar mais que Duo.  
- Nossa esse cara é um chato, não pára de falar e se mexer, toda  
hora quer pilotar, eu estou com vontade de jogar ele no espaço.- Duo  
estava se enchendo de Seya.  
- Esse Duo tem um cheiro tão bom, tem uma voz maravilhosa, nossa  
será que ele não gostaria de trocar de namorado?- Seya ficou  
encantado com Duo e seu Deathscythe. Depois foi a vez de Shun, Duo ofereceu aos outros um passeio, mas ninguém quis.  
- Tchau!- Todos foram embora.  
- Nossa como aqueles cara são chatos!- Wufei liga a TV.  
- Eu também não fui com a cara deles!- Até Quatre não gostou  
deles.  
- Eles falam muito mal de você Heero!- Trowa comenta com Heero.  
- Se eles virem aqui de novo eu mato um!- Heero não sabia como  
mas ele matava um.  
- E o que você acho deles Duo?- Quatre pergunta, todos ficam  
olhando Duo.  
- Bom....eu só acho o Shun bacana, mas o resto eu não gostei nem  
um pouco, aquele Seya é uma praga, teve um hora que eu tive que me  
segurar para não jogar ele no espaço- Duo se senta ao lado de Heero.  
- Se o Quatre não gostou deles, então eles são chatos mesmos-  
WuFei comenta.  
- Boa noite- Todos vão dormir.  
- Duo é melhor nós nos afastarmos deles!- Heero se levanta da  
sua cama e se senta na de Duo.  
- Por que?- Duo abre os olhos e Heero acaricia seus cabelos.  
- Eu não gostei deles, e eles são perigosos- Heero olha serio  
para Duo.  
- Eu não acho eles perigosos!- Duo da um sorrido, mas Heero fica  
tão serio que Duo fica até com medo daquele olhar.- Heero não me olha  
assim!- Duo fecha os olhos.  
- Eu me preocupo com você Duo- Heero põe a mão atrás da cabeça  
de Duo e o puxa para um beijo.  
- Ah Hee-chan...não se preocupe comigo.- Duo se arrepende do  
pedido ao ver o olhar raivoso de Heero.  
- Duo eu te amo muito...e se um deles te machucar, eu não sei  
como mas eu os mato nem que eu tenha que morres junto.- Heero se deita  
na cama de Duo e os dois dormem juntos.  
  
- Eu não quero ver você mais lá Shun- Hyoga conversava com Shun  
e os outros na sala.  
- Eles são estranhos.- Ikki comenta.  
- Que nada o Duo é super legal!- Seya comenta.  
- Eu não sei, bom ele é o menos pior!- Shiryu se levanta e vai  
para seu quarto.  
- Eu vou amanha falar com Duo- Seya vai para seu quarto.  
- Eu acho que o Seya se encantou com aquele garoto- Hyoga  
comenta.  
- Eu também acho, aquele garoto é muito bonito e alegre que nem  
Seya, mas ele já namora com aquele invocadinho- Ikki diz ligando a TV.  
  
- Duo!- Seya vai até a casa de Duo para convida-lo para sair.  
- Seya?- Duo aparece na sala e vê o garoto lá com um sorriso no  
rosto.  
- Duo vamos sair? – Seya fica encantado com Duo, ele estava com  
uma bermuda Jeans preta desfiada, e com uma camisa azul-marinho, e Duo  
deixou os primeiros botões da camisa aberta mostrando seu peito.  
- Sair?- Duo faz uma cara de desagrado.  
- É eu não tenho nada pra fazer, e eu gostei da sua companhia-  
Seya se aproxima de Duo- O povo daquela casa só pensa em treinar e  
treinar!- Seya faz uma cara esperançosa esperando a resposta de Duo.  
- Eu não sei, eu vou sair com Heero hoje- Duo inventa uma  
desculpa.  
- Duo você viu o meu LapTop ele est....- Heero pára quando v  
Seya na sala.  
- O Que você está fazendo aqui?- Heero olha o fuzilando com os  
olhos.  
- Ele veio me convidar para sair, mas como nós já tínhamos  
marcado um encontro!- Duo comenta com Heero sua mentira.  
- Bom Duo aonde você vai?- Seya se senta no sofá.  
WuFei e Trowa viram toda a cena lá de cima, estavam indignados com esse  
cara.  
- Acho que Heero vai mata-lo!- WuFei comenta com Trowa.  
- Esse cara está dando em cima de Duo descaradamente!- Trowa  
desce as escadas junto com WuFei.  
- Por que você não vai embora?- WuFei pergunta irritado.  
- Nossa vocês não gostaram de mim!- Seya sorri.  
- Bom Seya eu tenho muito que fazer, então.- Duo diz pra ver se  
ele se toca.  
- Duo você vai demorar para voltar?- Seya pergunta curioso.  
- Bom lá pra 20:00 eu estou em casa!- Duo sorri.  
- "timo te pego as oito! Tchau- Seya vai embora, deixando todos  
espantados.  
- Duo você não vai sair com ele, né?- Quatre pergunta indignado.  
  
- Esse cara é um maluco- WuFei não acredita que existam pessoas  
desse tipo no mundo- Duo o cara se apaixonou por você, é melhor tomar  
cuidado, ele pode ser perigoso, se você resistir!- Ao dizer isso Duo  
sente um frio pela espinha.  
As 20:00 horas.  
A campanhia toca e Trowa vai atender.  
- E aí? – Seya entra na casa, sem ser convidado.  
- Seya?- Duo desce as escadas e fica assustado, não esperava que  
ele fosse mesmo vir.  
- Duo você está com a mesma roupa, você não se trocou!- Seya  
comenta- Mas está bonito do mesmo jeito.  
- O que você quer?- Duo sente um arrepio na espinha quando ele  
se aproxima.  
- Vamos logo!- Seya puxa Duo pelo braço.  
- Solta ele!- Trowa fica na frente dos dois.  
- Que cara chato!- Seya da um tapinha no ombro de Trowa para ele  
sair da frente, e Trowa vai para na cozinha e fica inconsciente.  
- TROWA!- Quatre vai socorrer seu amado.  
- Seu cretino- WuFei lhe dá um soco, mas não fez nem cócegas.  
Seya sai com Duo. 2 horas depois Heero chega de sua missão. Ele vai até o  
seu quarto.  
- Heero!- Quatre o chama.  
- O que acontece?- Heero vê Trowa inconsciente na cama.  
- Aquele cretino veio, e pegou o Duo,e Trowa foi impedir, mas  
deu um tapinha de leve no Trowa e ele foi para na cozinha,  
ele...ele..bateu a cabeça com força!- Quatre chorava.  
- Pegou o Duo?!!- Heero se desesperou.  
- É sim!- WuFei estava atrás da porta.  
  
- Duo vamos sair mais vezes?- Seya estava tomando sorvete com  
Duo em uma praça. Eles foram no cinema.  
- Eu não sei!- Duo falou irritado.  
- Calma!- Seya se aproxima tanto dele, que seus lábios quase se  
tocaram.- Duo eu estou apaixonado por você!  
- Eu...eu...- Duo não sabia o que falar, então Seya o beija com  
sofreguidão.  
- Pára...eu não quero!- Duo o empurra e sai correndo.  
- Duo volta aqui!- Seya corre atrás dele.  
- Droga ele esta me alcançando!- Duo corria o mais rápido que  
podia, mas Seya o acompanha sem dificuldade, até que ele pula em cima  
de Duo que cai com tudo no chão do parque.  
- Sai de cima de mim se não..- Duo tentava se soltar.  
- Se não o que?- Seya o provocava.  
- Se não eu te mato!- Duo se vira ficando cara a cara com ele.  
- Nem com o seu gundam você conseguiria me ferir!- Seya começa a  
rir.- Duo eu vou te levar para casa, mas primeiro vamos fazer uma  
coisa primeiro, e amanha as 17:00 eu vou te buscar para sairmos de  
novo.  
  
Duo chega em casa.  
- Duo está tudo bem com você?- Quatre pergunta preocupado.  
Ao ouvir a voz de Duo todos vão para sala, Trowa estava com a cabeça  
enfaixada.  
- Duo o que aconteceu?!- Heero pergunta.  
- Duo fala alguma coisa!- WuFei estava ficando preocupado com o  
silencio de Duo.  
- ...- Duo não disse nada e subiu para seu quarto.  
Todos o seguiram. Duo se deita na sua cama.  
- Duo?- Heero se senta na cama desesperado.- O que aconteceu?!  
- Duo fala alguma coisa!- Quatre se aproxima de Duo e toca seu  
rosto.  
- Ele vai vim me buscar amanha as 17:00!- Duo fecha os olhos.  
- Não mesmo!- Heero estava ficando furioso.  
- Heero ele é muito forte!- Quatre comenta- Olha o estado do  
Trowa!  
- Duo ele te fez alguma coisa?- WuFei perguntou curioso.  
- Ele...disse que se apaixonou por mim....e ele me beijou a  
força....e eu tentei fugir....mas ele é muito rápido....e..- Duo para  
de Fala e encara a todos.  
- E?- Todos perguntaram.  
- Ele me estuprou...e doeu tanto!- Duo começa a chora.  
Todos ficaram indignado.  
- ELE O QUE? –Heero vira uma fera.  
- Duo você... está bem?- Quatre abraçou Duo, que n]ao parava de  
chorar.  
- Esse cara é um animal!- WuFei olha para Duo chorando sem  
parar.  
- Eu mato ...eu mato....- Heero ia se levantar mas Duo o segura  
pelos braços.  
- Eu não quero..que ele te machuque!- Duo olhou com medo para  
Heero.  
- Duo eu não posso deixar as coisas assim!- Heero abraça Duo.  
- E por que não fugimos!- Quatre diz para Heero.  
- Não adianta!- Duo põe a mão no rosto.  
- Por que?- Trowa pergunta.  
- Por que ele pode sentir minha presença, e me localizar em  
qualquer lugar!  
- Isso pode ser mentira!- Quatre diz.  
- Não é não, por que eu consegui fugir uma hora e me escondi em  
um lugar, em que ele não me acharia de jeito nenhum, mas ele me achou  
em menos de um segundo!- Duo vira de bruços e começa a chorar no  
travesseiro.  
  
No dia seguinte.As 18:00 horas.  
- Viu ele não veio- WuFei diz animado para Duo.  
- ...- Duo dá um sorriso amarelo.  
A campanhia toca e Trowa vai atender, como de costume.  
- E aí como vai a cabeça?-Seya entra e começa a chamar por Duo.  
- Vai embora ou eu te mato!- Heero desce as escadas com uma arma  
especial que ele pegou na base.  
- Sabe que essa arminha não pode me ferir!- Seya se aproxima e  
Heero dispara, e acerta seu braço, seu alvo era o estomago, mas ele se  
esquivou muito rápido.  
- Mas que droga!- Seya põe a mão no braço e vê sangue.  
- Isso é uma arma de raio, você pode ser forte mais não tão  
rápido quanto ela!- Heero atira de novo e atinge a perna de Seya.  
- Meteoro de Pegasus- Seya dispara em direção de Heero ele   
atingido no peito, mas antes de cair no chão atira novamente em Seya e  
acerta seu coração.  
- HEERO!- Duo desce as escadas e pega Heero no seus braços.  
- Duo...eu ....eu.... não sinto nada!- Heero fecha os olhos.  
  
Heero foi levado para o hospital, Shun foi falar com Duo e explicar que  
aquele cara não era o Seya, era um ser das trevas que ficou com a  
aparência de Seya.  
- Ele odeia Seya por que matou seu irmão então, ele viu você com Seya e  
apaixonou por você, e pensou que se Seya estava gostando de você então  
ele queria pegar você para ele, para ver Seya sofrer.  
- E aonde está o verdadeiro Seya?- Duo perguntou impressionado  
com a história.  
- Ele estava preso, mas conseguiu se libertar, e nos contar tudo  
a tempo, por que eles também queriam matar nossa deusa. Depois de tudo explicado, Shun vai até Heero e o cura com seu cosmo. 1 semana depois.  
- Duo eu não quero mais me envolver com esses cara!- Quatre  
disse.  
- Vamos nos mudar?- Duo pergunta.  
- Que tal para a colônia C4052?- WuFei pergunta.  
- Tudo bem!- Duo sorri e Beija Heero.  
- Colônia C4052 lá vamos nós!- Todos se mudam, e continuam com  
suas vidas, cheias de aventuras.

Fim

  
Oi e aí o que acharam? Eu não podia deixar o Seya ser o vilão da  
história, já que ele é muito bonzinho para isso. Então POR FAVOR eu imploro me mandem sua opinião!!!!! Leona EBM


End file.
